The Lost
by Phayte
Summary: (actually more like a pg-15 rating for a scene in here) Kumagoro ran away! Ryuichi can't do anything until he finds him! Kinda cute .


_**Disclaimer---Gah, these things are SO boring. -sigh- I don't own any of this, if u wanna sue, I have a nice collection of TY beanie babies....that's about all u'll have. But if u take them, I'll cry, I swear it! ;.;**_

**THE LOST**

* * *

"Moshi -sniffle- moshi"

"Ryuichi where the h-ll are you?! We were supposed to start rehersal an hour and half ago!"

Whimpering was heard on the other end of the line before, "WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!! NORIKO-CHAN! I CAN'T FIND HIM!!!"

Noriko winced and practically threw the phone away from her. The deranged man-child was devastated by something, and though she felt she should know what was missing, Noriko was clueless. Eventually, loud sobbing was heard on Ryuichi's end, the volume was bearable but its persistence was impossibly annoying. "Ryuichi no baka. What'd you loose this time?" Honestly, Noriko rolled her eyes, why did he never call Tohma when these things happened?

A sharp intake of breath was all the warning Noriko needed to pull the phone away again, "KUMAGOOOOOROOOOO! He ran away, I just know it! He's nowhere you hear, NOWHERE! He wouldn't have just left without a word would he?"

"Calm down you idiot!" A vein popped out on Noriko's forehead but, despite her annoyance, her voice came out gently, "Where did you have him yesterday?"

Ryuichi sniffled and hiccuped while he tried to think, "W-well . . . Shu-chan invited me over to play games while Yuki-san was gone - OH! Maybe he's there! Thank your Pico Pico Noriko-chan!"

"Ryuichi wait! Don't, I don't think -" Noriko cut herself off when she heard the phone click. "RYUICHI YOU IDIOT!" She screamed at the phone.

"I take it Ryuichi won't be joining us today?" Tohma was suddenly behind her with his eyes snapped shut in one of his trademark smiles.

Noriko could only groan.

- - -

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK DING DONG KNOCK KNOCK DING KNOCK DONG

"Ah Y - Yuki! W - what's AH! What's Nnnngh! Noise."

"Ignore it." Eiri smirked. After all this time together, he knew what spots to hit to shut the boy up. The baka could not even shut up during sex, which wasn't entirely a bad thing, except when he tried to talk.

BANG KNOCK SLAM DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG BANG KNOCK

"D-mn idiot's gonna break my door." Yuki mumbled but refused to cease the kisses he was planting on his lover's body.

"Maybe we should-"

"No!"

"Ow Yuki! That hurt!" Eiri grinned around the small patch of skin he had between his teeth.

"SHUICHI!!!" SLAM BANG DING DONG DING DONG KNOCK BANG

Eiri growled and pulled himself up. Shuichi wimpered and tried to pull him back but Eiri was already replacing clothes, and pulling a cigarette from the pack on the bedside table and moving toward the door. The cigarette alone meant the mood was long gone.

- - -

Eiri shrugged into the blue shirt, not bothering to button it and clenched the cigarette between his teeth so tightly, he almost bit it in half, "SHUT UP!" Eiri threw the door open, "What the he-"

"SHUICHI!" Ryuichi threw his arms around the man before him sobbing waterfalls, "I was afraid you weren't home! You'll never believe what happen-" The tears stopped immediately, Ryuichi looked at the broad chest in front of him, "You don't feel like Shuichi," he crinkled his nose, "don't smell like him either . . ." He looked up to see Yuki Eiri staring down at him with an eyebrow quirked. "Oh." Ryuichi let go.

Shuichi emerged from the hall, concentrating on adjusting his tank top so that it fell comfortably around his body.

"SHUICHI!" The tears resumed down Ryuichi's face as he latched onto the pink-haired singer like a magnet. Surprise etched across Shuichi's face and the two vocalists tumbled to the floor with a resounding thud.

"Ryu - chan?" Shuichi blinked at the older man sitting on his stomach.

Ryuichi sat on top of Shuichi, tears rolling down his face chewing on the sleeve of his shirt. Eiri grunted, rather disgusted and slightly put out, with the situation, yet very eager to know why the idiot thirty-one-year-old dared interrupt them in their moment of intimacy.

"Shu-chan . . ." Ryuichi threw his arms around Shuichi sobbing again, "Kumagoro's missing and I think he might be here, would you help me look for him please PLEAAAASEEEE!"

"I - I guess."

"YEEE! THANK YOU SHU-CHAN!" Shuichi turned blue when Ryuichi hugged him tighter. It did not last too long because Ryuichi bolted upright and seized Shuichi's arm.

"Hey!" Eiri moved forward to stop the two and set down some guidelines, more than worried about his laptop and the new book he only had to write the epilogue for he had saved on it. Shuichi cast him a glance, ready to say something, make up some kind of excuse, but it was cut off when he was yanked down the hall.

- - -

"Ryu-chan, I really don't think he's in here." Shuichi watched the tornado that was Sakuma Ryuichi tear around the bedroom. Sheets, pillows, and random clothes were thrown around as the older singer searched through impossible places trying to find the precious pink bunny.

Ryuichi peeked his head above a blanket that had settled on top of him, "He wasn't in the living room, the kitchen, bathroom, where else could he be?" Ryu stopped and sniffed, turning up his nose, "it smells funny in here." Shuichi turned bright red and occupied himself with picking through a dresser drawer.

Eiri strode into the room upon hearing ominous noises (his possessions being thrown around) from within. Almost immediately, he dropped the mostly empty can of beer on the floor, this time, the cigarette did snap in half. Catching it before it fell, he pinched it between his fingers, extinguishing it. Shuichi jumped when his voice bellowed throughout the extremely disheveled room, "the H-LL are you doing?!" Eiri was sensitive about his bedroom.

"I-I don't know. Yesterday we were only in the livingroom! But Ryuichi insisted we check in here!"

Ryuichi's gaze was not focused on the fuming blonde in the doorway, but on the naked bed in the middle of the room. With superhuman speed and strength, he dashed to it and lifted the matress above his head. There atop the boxspring sat the pink bunny, smiling his little stitched on smile. "KUMA-CHAN!"

Shuichi looked at Eiri, who stared back at him, unable to even blink, the unspoken question of how the plush toy wound up HERE was left hanging in the air

"Next time you want to see Shu-chan's bedroom, you should ask!" Ryuichi leapt over to glomp Shuichi, "Thank you soooo much Shu-chan! I knew with your help I'd find him!" With that, he strolled out of the apartment, talking animatedly with the bunny.

Yuki glared after him and then turned to scowl at Shuichi.

Shuichi sighed, "I'll be on the couch if anyone needs me."

* * *

**A/N: I just came across this cute lil' idea and decided it was worth writin' down. I hope everyone liked it. Actually, I was afraid it was going to be too short, but it turned out longer than I'd anticipated.**

**You all should be proud of me. My older brother came home tonight with all of his friends to watch a television program. One of his/my friends stole my pen and wouldn't give it back, but he wrote all over my arm. Needless to say, I was distracted. BUT I GOT THIS DONE!!!!**

**Well, I got all of the mangas that are out, 1-9...and they're totally cool! The one problem I have is that there's a scene in the anime that's note in the manga! WHYWHYWHY??? Anyway I like Shuichi better w/the long pink hair, but NO, he cuts it and dyes it!**

**About my typos and such...um, I don't have a beta reader and I lie not when I say that I am a TERRIBLE proofreader. Anyone wanna be my beta reader?**

**I'm gonna go look for something now!**

**TTFN!**


End file.
